


Long Day

by OffTorii



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Gallavich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bonding, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Debbie Gallagher, Mentioned Fiona Gallagher, Mentioned Mandy Milkovich, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 10, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffTorii/pseuds/OffTorii
Summary: Mickey just wants to wind down from a tiring day. When Ian comes home, he surprises his husband with something simple but sweet making Mickey think this marriage shit might last.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Long Day

Mick had just gotten home from work. He was exhausted and all he wanted was a beer and his husband. They’d been Mr. Gallagher-Milkovich for 5 months now and between semi raising Franny while Debs was in jail and balancing being newlyweds, things had been rough to say the least. Mickey kicked the front door closed as he walked in because of the bags he had in his hand. Every adult in the Gallagher house took turns each week to attempt to make dinner for the whole house and tonight was Mickey’s turn. He brought home a frozen pizza from the grocery store and a couple bags of chips. 

The meal was something so simple you could easily order it but Mick didn't even wanna attempt to touch the stove.

Even though Tami and Lip were going through their parental issues and home renovations, they still made an effort to eat dinner with the rest of the family for one night without arguing, which Mickey thought was nice. The house was eerily quiet meaning Mickey was home alone which he thanked god for. He went into the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen table with a exhausted sigh, deciding he'd take a seat at the table. 

Just as he sat down, he heard footsteps coming from upstairs heading down making Mickey whip his head around to see who it was. It was just Liam. 

"Jesus kid you scared me" Mickey said with a sigh of relief, "I thought no one was home" Mickey pulled his phone from his back pocket checking the time.

"Yeah I took a nap straight after school, today's test took a lot out of me" Liam said walking through the living room and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest. Liam glanced at the bags on the table and back up to MIckey, "Is that supposed to be dinner?" Liam asked with curiosity in his tone. Mickey turned around slightly to face his little brother-in-law, his arm wresting on the back of his chair as he did, "Hey, at least we won't starve" Mickey replied.

Liam shook his head with a laugh and decided to take a seat across from Mickey. 

The two sat in comfortable silence. Mickey didn't have to say it, but Liam was his second favorite Gallagher. He had yet to be tainted by the harsh realities of being an adult and still had time to be a kid, even in the fucked up environment they live in, that still counted for something. Mickey felt as if he had a weird sense of responsibility for Liam since Ian and Mickey got married. He thinks that him and the Gallagher siblings have grown a bit closer since the literal bonding of the two families. Another thing was that Liam had no Fiona. She was around for awhile in the beginning of his childhood, took him to school from time to time, tucked him in at night, but that was only for a moment before she moved out and started her own life. She'll never get the opportunity to see him really grow up as she did her other siblings.

She acts as if she never existed, barely calls, barely texts, someone who was once such a strong component in the Gallagher household is starting to become a distant memory.

Liam sighed making Mickey look up to see what was wrong. 

"Mickey.. what made you wanna marry Ian?" Mickey tensed up for a second but instantly relaxed. He was happily married and had no reason to go back to that scared teenager he once was. As Mickey got older and more in touch with his sexuality and learned to accept who he was, there would always be that part of him that held fear and doubt. It wasn't as nagging as it once was but it was still there nonetheless. 

"Just forget it" Liam tried to play off but Mickey didn't want to end it so quickly. He was finally at that stage where he wanted to scream it from the rooftops so who cares if he told the kid. "It started when we were in jail together, I pulled some strings so we were put in the same cell together and when I saw the look on his face.. I just knew. It was like I was tired of waiting for so fucking long." Mickey smiled back on the memory that seemed like forever ago and Liam seemed content with the answer he was given. 

"You just knew huh?" They were interrupted by a familiar voice who they didn't even know had walked through the door yet. They were both too caught up in the story to notice that Ian had come in at just the right time and had been listening since Mickey started. Mickey turned around in his chair, happy to see his husband. 

"Hey tough guy how was your day?" Mickey asked while Ian walked over to him and gave him a kiss before answering, "It was fine. What you and Liam talking about?" Ian asked curiously. 

"Nothing really just our fucked up love story" Mickey explained and Ian just nodded with a laugh. Ian then looked over at Liam

"Liam can you give Mick and I some-" Ian attempted to start but Liam immediately cut him off with a playfully disgusted face.

"Ok Ian, gross" Liam said. 

"Yeah fuck off kid” Mickey replied jokingly while Liam made his way up the steps. Mickey was proud he could call Ian Gallagher his husband. There weren't many people Mickey could say he 'loved', but if he could love this ailen-looking ginger for the rest of his life then he was fine with that. Mickey broke away from his husbands grasps so he could get started on "dinner" which he was sure wouldn't take long. As Mickey was taking the frozen pizzas out of the wrapping to place into the oven he could feel Ian burning holes in the back of his head.

"Fuck you looking at Gallagher?" Ian could hear the smile in his husbands voice. "Gallagher-Milkovich" Ian corrected prompting Mick to turn around and look at him "You're always gonna be Gallagher to me" Mickey said walking around the counter, past Ian, to place the pizzas in the oven. As Mickey bent over Ian playfully smacked his ass and as Mickey stood up he glared at his husband causing Ian to laugh. 

"I love you Mick" Ian said trying to stifle his laughing while his husband continued to make a face. Mickey just leaned back against the kitchen counter, easily dropping and ignoring the situation, staring at the oven as if it would make the pizzas cook any longer. Mick wasn't paying attention to his husband in the slightest as he waited for the family's so called dinner to be done. Obliviously to Mickey, Ian was on his phone scrolling through his music playlist in a way to help the couple pass time. 

Ian turned his phone face down on the kitchen counter as the familiar guitar strumming played and instantly took the couple back. Mickey immediately turned towards his husband with a smile on his face and took his attention from the heat of the oven. This would forever be cemented in the couples minds as 'their song' and would hold some significance in their lives, that no matter where they heard it they'd always go back to their wedding day. Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist and pulled him closer as Ed Sheeran's soft voice started to sing. 

_"I found a love for me"_ Mickey began to wrap his arms around Ian's neck and got as close as he possibly could against Ian's body. They swayed to the beat while Ian softly sung the melody against Mickey's neck. They swayed in comfortable silence as the song continued to play in the background, both too caught up in their own minds to pay attention to the outside world around them.

"Hey Ian" Mickey called out. 

"Yeah Mick?" Ian's voice was muffled against Mickey's neck.

"You think Mandy woulda loved our wedding day?" Ian Instantly remembered Debbie's words to him on at their wedding day. _"Monica would've loved today"_ Debbie's voice echoed in his mind so he tried to answer Mickey's question the best way he knew how. Ian pulled apart slightly so their eyes could meet. Both of his hands rested against Mickey's cheeks 

"Mandy would think it was beautiful. She'd be proud of both of us" Ian reassured and Mickey began to smile. Before the both of them knew it the song was over and they leaned in for a kiss that reassured both of them that everything would be okay. Part of Ian thinks what he told Mickey was meant for him too. He sometimes thought that if Fiona hadn't missed that day would it be different?

If she would've just shown up last minute would it have made everything better or worse?

The couple pulled apart content in the moment they shared but Ian's ringing phone pulled them back into the real world. Ian picked up his phone to see Lip calling him. 

"Yeah?" Ian answered. Lip's voice was incoherent as Mickey tried to listen in. 

"Alright.... yeah..... see you guys when you get here....... bye" As the conversation ended Ian could tell Mickey was curious to know what they were talking about. 

"Lip says that he and Tami are on their way with Franny" Mickey nodded and made his way towards the oven to open it and check on the pizzas. The heat wafted out of the oven as he did, he gave the food a glance and mumbled that it needed a little more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gallavich work of probably many in the future. I honestly love this couple and how deep their love runs for each other, after seeing the wedding I had to make a feel good fic about them reminiscing on their wedding song as if it was years ago. 
> 
> Should I make a full fanfic out of this oneshot? let me know if this even entertained you a little bit.


End file.
